This invention relates generally to a bird trap and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a bird trap for catching sparrows and feeding the sparrows to a cat.
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of bird traps, pigeon traps and the like for receiving birds in a bird housing and trapping the bird in different types of cages. None of the prior art traps disclose the novel features of catching a sparrow and including means for feeding the sparrow to a cat.